Bashar al-Assad
Bashar Hafez al-Assad (Arabic: بشار حافظ الأسد‎ Baššār Ḥāfiẓ al-ʾAsad, Levantine pronunciation: ˈħaːfezˤ elˈʔasad; born September 11, 1965) is the current President of Syria and Regional Secretary of the Syrian-led branch of the Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party. His father Hafez al-Assad ruled Syria for 29 years until his death in 2000. Villainy Al-Assad graduated from the medical school of the University of Damascus in 1988 and he started to work as a physician in the army. 4 years later, he attended postgraduate studies at the Western Eye Hospital, in London, specializing in ophthalmology. In 1994, after his elder brother Bassel, the heir apparent to their father Hafez al-Assad, was killed in a car crash, Bashar was hastily recalled to Syria to take over his role. He entered the military academy and he took charge of the Syrian occupation of Lebanon in 1998. In December 2000, al-Assad married Asma Assad (née Akhras). He was elected as President of Syria in 2000, 2007 and 2014, unopposed each time. Initially seen by the domestic and international community as a potential reformer and gaining the nickname "The Hope," this expectation gave way to the events of the Syrian civil war. The domestic Syrian opposition and large parts of the wider international community - namely the European Union and the Arab League - have subsequently called for al-Assad's resignation from power. Human Rights groups, such as Human Rights Watch and Amnesty International, have detailed how the Assad government's secret police allegedly tortured, imprisoned, and killed political opponents, and those who speak out against the government. In addition, some 600 Lebanese political prisoners are thought to be held in government prisons since the Syrian occupation of Lebanon, with some held for as long as over 30 years. Since 2006, the Assad government has expanded the use of travel bans against political dissidents. In an interview with ABC News in 2007, Assad stated: "We don't have such as political prisoners," though The New York Times reported the arrest of 30 Syrian political dissidents who were organizing a joint opposition front in December 2007, with 3 members of this group considered to be opposition leaders being remanded in custody. During the Iraq war Assad sent Al-Qaeda fighters into Iraq to kill coalition troops and try to start a preemptive war with the US and it's allies. The bloody response to the popular demand for political change led to an utterly devastating civil war which has claimed more than half a million lives and drove millions of Syrians to flee the country. To maintain their leader, Assad's forces used war techniques such as torture, terror, massive execution of prisoners, massacres, genocide, bombing hospitals and schools, rape, toxic gas attacks on civilians and bombing civilian homes. More than 600,000 people have been killed since he started the war on his own people. These atrocities have caused several other sovereign governments - including those of the United States and France - to demand that al-Assad be investigated for war crimes and crimes against humanity. al-Assad has already been referred to the International Criminal Court (ICC), and an ad hoc tribunal to investigate al-Assad's government has also been proposed. Assad has rejected allegations of war crimes and criticized the American-led intervention in Syria for attempting regime change. There have also been accusations that al-Assad is secretly funding ISIS and that his military were training jihadist fighters for their cause. The Syrian National Coalition has stated that the Assad government has operatives inside ISIS, as has the leadership of Ahrar al-Sham (a coalition of Salafist groups.) ISIS members captured by the Free Syrian Army have claimed that they were directed to commit attacks by Assad regime operatives. Assad is a noted anti-semite. The United States, the European Union, the March 14 Alliance, and France accuse Assad of providing support to militant groups active against Israel and opposition political groups. The latter category would include most political parties other than Hezbollah, Hamas, and Palestinian Islamic Jihad. According to the Middle East Media Research Institute, Assad stated the U.S. could benefit from the Syrian experience in fighting organizations like the Muslim Brotherhood at the Hama massacre. He is also believed to have given Alois Brunner, a World War II Nazi fugitive who reportedly died in a Syrian basement in 2010, asylum in the country and requested his help in exterminating Syria's Jewish population. Assad has frequently been defended by those affiliated with the Alt-Right movement, both before and during the Syrian Civil War. David Duke hosted a televised speech on Syrian national television in 2005. He has also received praise from Nick Griffin and the BNP, the National Front, the Golden Dawn, and Steve Bannon. Others who have spoken highly of him include Vladimir Putin, Jacob Zuma, Alexander Lukashenko, and Nicolás Maduro. Around 125,000 or more have been killed inside Assad's prison network so far. His regime is the worst in the world at the minute when it comes to freedom and human rights. It has committed crimes not seen since those of Nazi Germany. Gallery Videos Category:List Category:Dictator Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Political Category:Extravagent Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Hegemony Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aristocrat Category:Living Villains Category:Incriminator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mongers Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Lengthening Desired Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Presidents Category:Fallen Heroes Category:War Criminal Category:Xenophobes Category:Paranoid Category:Egotist Category:Tricksters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Provoker Category:Propagandist Category:Thugs Category:Warlords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer Category:Charismatic Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Mastermind Category:Misopedists Category:Cheater Category:Starvers Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Envious Villains Category:Internet Memes Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Islam Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Barbarians Category:Power Hungry Category:Brainwasher Category:Genocidal Category:Mutilators Category:Slaver Category:Villains of the War on Terror Category:Wrathful Category:Ableist Category:Anti-Christian